Talk:Tremor
Fireball? Sorry shooting an fireball ruins him,he punches the ground,yet shoots a fireball? That's stupid that is like Scorpion using Sub Zero's ice attacks. -- Hangingmanpeter0 01:25, November 2, 2010‎ (UTC) Tremor was a member of the lin kuei? I never played the Special Forces game so I don't know him very well but I thought he was only a member of the black dragon. Kuro Selas 19:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Tremor learned his powers or honed them from the Lin Kuei. Tremor in Mortal Kombat 2011 ? I have heard some rumors saying tremor suppost to be a later DLC and Boon did say characters that are not really none can be a DLC and well Skarlet is a DLC so whos to say Tremor might be , plus it might be pretty cool 00:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Nothing about Tremor has been mentioned or confirmed. At least nothing I've heard, only speculation running around. --Azeruth 01:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Honestly i just played Special Forces btw a shit game but when i saw Tremor he was bad ass!! id like to see him in mk9 now! 01:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI According to Ed Boon Tremor is not to be a DLC in this game quote from Ed Boon twitter : Lotta Request for Tremor as DLC. I think Tremor is the new Rain. Just like 40 is the new 30. Except Tremor aint goming for DLC" Arie81 10:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tremor is playable with his own move set in the PS Vita version of MK 9 Arie81 21:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lin Kuei Where has it ever been stated that Tremor was once part of the Lin Kuei? Because there is no mention of him ever being a Lin Kuei ninja in Special Forces. The only piece of information that was revealed about him in that game was his association with Kano and the Black Dragon, that is all, so what evidence proves that he had any past connection to the Lin Kuei? Revan4000 21:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) A Sketch I've got a sketch of Tremor, made it myself. He was replaced by Rain in Mortal Kombat 9, so he must be in Mortal Kombat 10. Boon should know how we feel about Tremor. Everyone loves him, I'm too sure of that TheOneEmperror 14:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tremor Wikia? I heard there was like a wikia bout Tremor but it was called the fan-club? What the? They used Wikia... to make a fan-club site?! Oh my god. I forgot what happened to it, I found it last year when I googled Tremor. I can't find it any more. - Ladybug68 The info regarding his supposed almost inclusion in UMK3 is false. Almost NONE of this info regarding his almost inclusions in past games like Trilogy/UMK3 are sourced or were proven to be true. It seems like alot of made up rumours to be honest. And it could be argued the the picture of Ermac in the manual is simply tinted orange and not Tremor at all. It was never confirmed by the MK team as well. Also to add to the fact that Ed Boon and John Vogel have shown distaste at any opportunity to add him in future titles as indicated from fans asking them on twitter. This would indicate that maybe the MK team probably never considered adding him at all in the past titles. Not every single thing goes in the god damn title. Save it for the message. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 12:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) New Photo Does anyone else think that we should replace the main photo at the top of page with his new appearance in MK9? I mean it is his latest picture, right? [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Erstryk']][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 23:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I have no objection; just add the old photo to a gallery or the trivia section. SmokeSound off! 01:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC)